


Did You Know That....... I Love You?

by Mysteriously_Me_5SOS



Series: Did You Know That......... I Love You? (Eric Love Story ~ Divergent) [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Divergent, Divergent To All Factions, F/M, Factionless - Freeform, Fighting, Fist Fights, Guns, Insurgent & Allegiant Didn't Happen, Knife Throwing, Knives, Love, No War Against Divergents, One Fear, Pain, Piercings, Romance, Sex, Tattoos, The Chasm, They Still Have To Hide, Top Score, abnegation, amity, candor, dauntless, divergence, erudite, fan fiction, the Pit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriously_Me_5SOS/pseuds/Mysteriously_Me_5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped her whole life by her mother, her intelligence and her difference. She will never be the same and she will finally find out why in her Aptitude test. She's under pressure from her mother to continue with Erudite. But she doesn't want to, She wants to be free and fly like a bird and then fall, fall in love. This is the story of Jeanine Matthews daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Aptitude.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Divergent, Only the characters names that I created! I will update if I get 50 hits!
> 
> Okay it was going to be 50, but I'm going to change it to 25 :3

Thalia Matthews's P.O.V  
[(Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=122788132)

 

I run my hands down my blazer to remove any crinkles. A piece of my dark brown hair fell down from my bun, dangling at the side of my face, I went to pin it back, but it looked nice so I left it there, I got my looks from my father not my mother, But I never got a chance to meet him, I don't even know what happened to him. I sighed wiping my hands on my jeans, It was Aptitude Test day and I was nervous as fuck. I never knew what I was going to pick because all the factions seem so appealing but I didn't want to leave my mother, I applied my lip gloss and slipped on my shoes before heading out of my room.

My mother was at the table reading the news paper, eating fruit salad. I sat across from her silently, grabbing a bowl and filling it with some fruit as well, although I didn't have much of an appetite because I was so nervous. "So are you hoping to get Erudite, Dear?" Mother said in a sickeningly sweet voice, I honestly don't see myself here, I love it don't get me wrong, But I've always wanted to be free, and fun like the Dauntless and the Amity.

"I have no Idea what I want" I slightly lied to her, she nodded slowly placing the paper down, looking at me sadly, she reached over the table and placed her hand over mine, grasping it. "I want you to choose for you, not for me, make yourself happy" She said smiling, "You will be a true woman tomorrow" She said proudly, "What will they think of you if I do transfer? You are the head of Erudite, wont it look bad?" I tilted my head, I was worried I didn't want to give her a bad reputation.

"I don't care, love, All I care about is you. Now come on we have to get you to school" She told me, ushering me up and out the door so I wasn't late. The car trip was short, only about three minutes, When we stopped I unbuckled my seat belt and leant over to my mum to give her kiss on the cheek. "See you this after noon. Good luck" She wished me before I slid out of the car and walked into the school.

~-~--~-~

It's now lunch and our test are being held how, We are all brought to a classroom to wait to be called in, My friends all sat in a group having a heated discussion and debated about what would be in the test, But I sat a couple of desks away next to an Abnegation girl, She was pretty. She had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she had full red lips and other than her grey clothing she did not look lie she belonged in Abnegation.

I tapped my foot against the ground and my eyes darted around the class room, I kept wiping my hands on my jeans and sighing, "You look a bit nervous. Are you alright?" I heard a voice say from next to me, It was the Abnegation, "Just really nervous, I have no idea what's going to happen behind that door and I'm worried" I explained gesturing to the door. She nodded solemnly, "I'm Carol" She smiled, "Thalia" I smiled back, "Thank you" I said kindly, Her eyebrows furrowed, "What for?" She question, "For getting rid of some of my nerves" I explained genuinely thankful.

"Well, no problem" She said uncertainly, I laughed slightly but my laughter was cut off by an announcement, "Jarrod Hart, Thalia Matthews and Carol Prior" Was said through the speakers, I wiped my hands on my jeans and shakily stood up following the boy, Jarrod, Through the door, we were each lead to a room, I was in room six and Carol was in the room next to me, I gave her a small, nervous smile before walking into the room.

Instead of walls they had four mirrors at each side, in the middle of the room was a metal chair with padding on top of it, Next to the chair on the left was a Science trolley with vials of liquid on it, The Simulation Serum, and on the other side was a small table with a stool, where the controller would watch my simulation and judge where I belonged. I walked in slowly and saw a woman standing there, She had dark hair and tanned skin, her skin was covered in tattoos and she was in tight, all black clothing, She looked up at me and gestured down at the chair.

I sat down on the chair and leaned back, shivering from the coldness of the leather. "So I am Tori, and I will be controlling your Aptitude test" She said in an almost bored tone, "Dauntless right?" I question, She nodded, "Did you know that almost half of the transfers to Dauntless don't even make it through initiation?" I ask smiling, "Hmm, You probably belong in Erudite" she groans.

"Why do you say that? What's so bad about Erudite?" I snap glaring at her, She smirks, "You're feisty. I like it" She places one cable to each side of my head and hands me a vial of the Serum, "Bottoms up" She says raising her eyebrows, I tilt my head back and drink the serum, I lay back again and close my eyes waiting to wake up.

~

My eyes snap open, I am still in the room with the mirrors, but there is only the chair, no trolley or computer, Tori is also one. I spin around quick to see what's going on, and there are two tables in front of me, One with a hunk of cheese and one with a knife on it. "Choose" A voice tells me, I recognize the voice of my mother, I smile a little and calm down to think quickly, I have no idea what will happen but I weigh the possibilities.

I pick up the knife and cut some of the cheese of so I have both, I hear a loud growl and bark, I turn to see an angry dog, It starts to run at me so I chuck the cheese to distract it, I runs of after the cheese, So I slowly sneak up behind ready to kill it, I hook my arms around it neck and slice it' throat placing it gently down on the ground in a comfortable position. "Did you kill the puppy?" A little girl shrieks sadly behind me.

I spin to see a little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, A blue dress on, I recognize her as my young self. "I'm sorry, but yes, but don't cry be happy, It's in a better place it it wont harm any one. If  had let it live there would have been about a 50% chance that it would have killed you. Now come here" I tell her opening my arms for a hug, She runs up and jumps into my arms embracing me, I close my eyes.

~

My eyes snap open and I shoot forward in my seat, Tori is back and there is no little girl or dead dog, But Tori is looking at me with wide eyes, "This has never happened before, even with the girl last year." She says checking the results again, "Okay, it's not as dangerous as it used to be, but don't go around telling everybody this, Definitely do not tell your mother" She told me, I nodded, "What did I get on my results?" I ask her, "Dauntless" She says and I let out a breath and smile, "And Erudite" My eyebrows furrow, what? Two factions? "And Amity, Candor and Abnegation" She finishes.

"You are what they call Divergent, You can't be controlled, you aren't like everyone else. I'm manually putting your score as Erudite, so don't go telling everybody, you're going to go home and say the simulation made you sick, Okay?" She told me, I nodded and she led me out of the room, to a back door and sent me on my way, Leaving me to ponder everything that has ever happened to me and see what my Divergence has done to it.


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Divergent, Only the characters names that I created! I will update if I get 20 hits!
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter, next one will be longer, Cross my heart and swear to write! xx

Thalia Matthew's P.O.V

"Thalia, You have to get up to go to the Choosing Ceremony" My mothers sweet voice filled the room, I sighed loudly, "I am up. But I can't decide what to wear" I told her and decided it sounded stupid so I shuffled over to the door and opened it. She smiled at me and held up a shoe box and a bag with clothes in it, "I am prepared" She said confidently and laid the bag on my bed, "Go on. Open it" She said smiling at me.

I grinned at her and unzipped the bag, Inside was a [pretty blue shirt and a pair of shorts, with a set of white converse,](http://www.polyvore.com/divergent_erudite/set?id=128183472) I was at a loss for words. I just stood and stared smiling, "If you don't like it I can help you find something else" She said sadly walking closer to collect it, I stopped her and pulled her into a hug, "No. It's beautiful" I smiled squeezing her shoulders and pulling away keeping her at arms length.

 "You are the best mother anyone could ever ask for" I tell her truthfully, she gives me a small grin and squeezes my shoulders, "And you are the kindest, most beautiful and sweetest daughter anyone has ever had" My eyes start to water, for I know I wont be with my mother for very much longer. "Mum, I'm not going t-to be here much longer" I choke on my words as a tear or two slides down my face. "I know dear" She tells me wiping the tears away, "But I'll always be hear" She placed a hand over my heart.

~-~--~-~

There were stands with chairs all around the room each on a different sides with a set of stairs going between each, each set of stands and chairs where the five factions, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite. They went in an upward slant with the steps. They all lead down to one large round white plat form with five bowls in the middle of it and a table with a knife and a cloth in front of them. Each bowl had a different earth symbol in it to signify the faction. Abnegation was grey pebbles, Amity was dirt, Candor was glass, Dauntless was Hot coals and Erudite was water. Once everyone was seated in alphabetical order and had arrived, Marcus Eaton the leader of our faction went up on stage to give a speech. 

"Welcome" He says, "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honour the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, Which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world. Our dependants are now sixteen. The stand on the precipice of adulthood, and is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be" Marcus's voice is solemn and gives and equal amount of weight to each word.

  
"Decades ago our ancestors realised it was not political ideology, 'Religious Belief', Race or Nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather that it was the fault of human personality, of human kinds inclination towards evil" He said, "In whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the worlds disarray" He finished. I zoned out with what ever he said after that until he read out the names, I  was on the edge of my seat the whole time up until my name was called out.

"Thalia Matthews"

I took a breath of air, That I needed because I was holding my breath. I slowly stood and gave my mother a chaste kiss on the cheek and started heading down the stairs, contemplating all the possibilities that could happen. I walked up to centre stage and smiled at Marcus. I picked up the blade and looked at the bowls, now was the time. Time to decide were I should go. I placed the knife to my palm and sliced my hand applying pressure. I winced slightly but I lifted my hand of the Erudite bowl ready to squeeze the bowl.

But I moved.

The Sizzle.

The cheering.

I am Dauntless now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
> I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
> Like it doesn't exist  
> I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
> I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier.
> 
> -Chandelier by Sia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
> I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
> Like it doesn't exist  
> I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
> I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier.
> 
> -Chandelier by Sia


End file.
